


Kazer as Cats (ft. Temi)

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [21]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Kittens, M/M, Tazer's a douche but he's vv sweet, Temi is Kaner's baby, that basically sums up everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Kaner's a cat living with the Sharp's. Tazer is new and douchey. Temi is Kaner's baby. All is well.





	Kazer as Cats (ft. Temi)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in my Mini Kazer Fics book but I thought it was too cute so I made it it's own one-shot.

Kaner peeled open his eyes when he heard a click from the lock a ding come from the home alarm system near the door. The orangish-colored cat grumbled, paw covering his tiny face.  
  
He yawned, standing up on his four, short legs and stretching out, backbone and tail in the air and torso and head to the bottom of the soft chair. He yawned again and curled into the corner of the chair, only to hiss when the bright lights turned on.  
  
His master, Patrick Sharp, walked in, and Kaner meowed in hello. The Sharp girls ran in after him, going straight to Kaner to shower their affection onto him.  
  
Sharp’s wife, Abby, followed, and poured some kitten food into the bowl by the kitchen door.  
  
Kaner scampered to his feet when a small brown cat was placed on his chair.

“This is Tazer," his master introduced, "Tazer, this is Kaner. Play nice and don't eat each other's tails."

Master gave a pointed look at Kaner, before walking to the kitchen.  
  
The brown-colored cat looked around, curious.  
  
Kaner bounced over and gave a tiny mew to his new friend, sniffing him everywhere.  
  
_Hi random stranger! I'm Kaner. You look fun, are you fun? Omg we're gonna be best friends. Wait, are you a boy? I don't know if I'm a boy, I don't have a dangly thingy to tell. Does that mean I'm a girl? Are you a girl?_  
  
'Tazer’ put his nose up, standing on his stubby little legs. He hopped off the couch with ease and pranced away.  
  
Kaner followed.

Tazer hissed at Kaner and walked faster. Kaner continued to follow. Tazer started running. Kaner did, too.

Eventually, the two were scampering around on the floor. The two acted like that the rest of the day, Kaner chasing Tazer and Tazer running from Kaner in fear.  
  
_Leave me alone, you fiend!_  
  
_What's a fiend?_  
  
Eventually, Master broke it up by putting a hand in front of Kaner’s face, making his eyes go cross and for him to backup and fall over.  
  
He put his other hand on Tazer’s tiny tush, making Tazer fall forward, backbone in the air as he was slid.  
  
"You two need to get along," Master sighed, "You're gonna be spending a lot of time together."

He shook his head and feed them again, before picking them up and putting Kaner in his chair and Tazer in another.  
  
Each cat had their own place to sleep. They were each given in a soft armchair with a fluffy blanket resting on top of the small bed, and a feather toy near the corner. A small bowl of food and a bowl of milk was by the wall next to the door of the kitchen.  
  
Master turned off the lights and went upstairs with Abby.

Kaner sat on his butt with mental pout.

Tazer pranced around his bed before kneading at the plush. He curled up into the blanket and closed his eyes. He'd had a tiring day.  
  
Kaner let out a string of yawns before he realized he should go to bed. He curled up, but before he could fall asleep, a paw hit him in the nose.

Temi.  
  
Temi was only five months old, compared to Kaner’s and Tazer’s one year. He was put up for adoption because his past owners couldn't handle him. He was a bright yellow cat, sleek and soft, and was one of Kaner’s best friends. It surprised Kaner a little that they got Temi before Tazer, but he did overhear Abby say that Temi needed to be rescued first.

Kaner looked up from his paws.  
  
_What are you still doing up, young kit?_  
  
Temi shimmed up and army-crawled over to Kaner, head-butting him a few times. Kaner mentally sighed but licked Temi’s head -- he was like Temi’s dad. Or mom, whichever seemed best. Which was probably mom so let's just keep it like that.

_Haven't met new guy. Think he’s nice?_

_Maybe. He seems salty, like tuna. He probably likes tuna, too._

_But we like tuna, yes Kaner?_

_Of course we do! We’re not barbarians._

Tazer suddenly hissed at them. _Would you hush? I'm trying to sleep._

Temi cowered into Kaner, and Kaner snapped his teeth, _Don't scare my baby_.

Tazer huffed through his nose, licking his paw like a douche. _You're a boy, Kaner. You can't have kittens._

_He’s my kitten, you Ocelot!_

Tazer blinked. _Ocelot?_

Kaner nuzzled his nose into Temi’s head. _Shut up. It's the first wild animal cat thing that came to mind._

Tazer rolled his eyes, but got up. He sauntered over to Kaner’s chair and curled up next to him. Temi snuggled into both of them, three furs molding into one.

Tazer looked down at Temi’s paw. _How did you cut yourself?_

Kaner snapped his head to his baby, not having noticed the small amount of blood coming from the top of Temi’s paw.

_Was coming down stairs, ‘n tripped._

Tazer bent his neck down and started licking Temi’s paw, cleaning up the blood.

Kaner smiled, softly head-butting Tazer as a thank you, then started giving his baby a bath.


End file.
